Soul of the Wyvern Lord
by Legendary Armor
Summary: [FE8] [Seth x Cormag] The death of his only family. The blood of revenge on his hands. The apathy and self destruction that follows... and the person that may be able to save him.
1. Fire Blood

**Soul of the Wyvern Lord**

by the Legendary Armor

A/N: This story has been in progress for a while, and could end up being a little lengthy. It is based on Eirika's campaign. So here is the first chapter; I hope you enjoy it, and please review to tell me what you think.

* * *

_Chapter One: Fire Blood_

* * *

"_Our time is running out…"_

* * *

_"Glen! Glen!"_

_Cormag's voice rang out across the field as he ran to his older brother, spear in hand and smile on his face. "Glen! They gave me a wyvern! I'm a real knight now, too!"_

_The older boy, in his late teens, smiled. "I told you that you'd be a knight soon, too. See? Both of us can ride together now. I knew you could do it." He tousled Cormag's hair, who pushed Glen's hand away._

_"Come on, let's go! I want to show you…"_

It was as brothers that they made their way up in the ranks of the Grado army, renowned wyvern riders of amazing skill. Glen always had a foot up on his younger brother, but Cormag didn't mind; after all, they were all each other had in a way.

The only family that remained for either after being in the army for several years…

And of course, being so close to his brother, Cormag became irrationally angry whenever it seemed he was in danger, or even threatened. Yet every time, Glen calmed him down. It was his voice that Cormag followed and trusted; not as an underling, just as a brother… just as a friend. Even once Glen became one of the legendary Imperial Three, the renowned Sunstone, he stayed close by Cormag's side, his soothing voice always supportive.

Once the invasion of Renais started, they stuck together even more than before. They knew something strange was going on, yet they could do nothing. Glen could only tell his brother that something was wrong with the emperor, that the man was completely different from the one that had recruited him. The Sunstone was worried, and this made his brother nervous and more rash than he usually was…

But still, it was Glen that always kept him laughing even amongst this chaos and even before it, when everyone else in their world of the army felt distant and strange. It was Glen that always led the way for his younger brother, showing him the rational way of doing things, and giving him something to believe in.

And then, so suddenly, it was Glen who came back to him as a corpse…

The body rested there on the cold marble floors, dark eyes staring lifeless at nothing… Blood mingled with sweat and dirt, as if he'd fallen off his wyvern. An enormous puncture in the chest armor—surely a lance wound, for no sword was such a size—was what had brought him down…

As Cormag stared into those lifeless eyes, all rational thought flew from his mind, all of Glen's calm reminders to keep his cool… the only thing he knew now was that he was alone…

And all he wanted now was revenge.

Valter knew this, and thus he used it to his own ends, his own sick humor fed by Cormag's rage and despair, by Eirika's imminent danger. He looked at Cormag and lied without batting an eye, swearing that it was the Princess of Renais who destroyed his brother… who left him alone in this world.

As he stormed off to meet Genarog, his wyvern, those terrible words kept echoing through his mind, taunting, mocking, and reminding him of what he'd forever lost… of what he could never possibly have again.

_"Not a pretty sight, eh? You'll be hard-pressed to prepare that for a proper burial."_

"…_to witness the final blow myself… I watched Eirika run her blade right through his chest and then flee."_

"…_watched Eirika run her blade right through his chest…"_

"…_Eirika…"_

There was nothing but dark, black rage within him.

* * *

"Where is she?" Cormag shouted as he flew through the mountains of Carcino, searching for any signs of the princess. "_Where is she?_ I will avenge my brother!" The two other wyvern riders that accompanied him did not respond, but only glanced at him warily. One pointed ahead, and sure enough, Cormag saw signs of battle.

Was that her? Was that the woman? That long aqua hair, those matching eyes… Surely it was. Ha, and of her allies, the closest was an orange-haired bishop, a blonde mercenary, and a flame-haired paladin… but they were busy fighting off reinforcements from Carcino, there to bolster the forces of Aias. Eirika seemed to be watching their backs for any more reinforcements, to avoid being snuck up on…

He flew towards her, Killer Lance in hand, smiling with no trace of humor… only grim determination. She turned at the sound of beating wings, amazement and fear on her face. Without letting her shock register completely, he said quietly, with a steel edge to his voice, "You're Eirika, aren't you?"

She looked at him warily, a mix of fear and suspicion in her eyes; but it was backed by a fierce determination. "And you're…"

He did not even smile coldly, but tightened the grip on his lance as he replied. "You don't know me, but you know my brother well enough. I'm Cormag." The hatred in his eyes was making her uneasy, but he was unrelenting. "I'm the brother of Glen, general of the Grado army, whom you killed."

She looked stunned. "What?"

_She must not have thought Glen had a brother to avenge him… that mistake will cost her._ "This is no longer war, and this is not a battlefield. This is a duel, and I fight to avenge my brother. He died in combat, and I'll not foul his name by murdering you unarmed. But I _will_ have vengeance."

Was that a flash of anger in her eyes? "Hold!" she yelled, as if she had some command over him. "What is the meaning of this? Glen… Are you telling me General Glen is dead?"

The rage Cormag had managed to keep hidden from his voice burst forth. "Do not play me for a fool!" The temptation to run her through right there became obvious in the way his lance arm twitched. "You will not… Your lies do nothing but stain your honor. Nothing more."

But the stupid woman kept speaking, swearing Cormag had made a mistake, and even when the wyvern rider accused her of lies, she unbalanced him by saying that Glen spoke certain words to her… and indeed, they were almost exactly what he'd said back at Grado's capital.

Confusion washed some of the anger from his features. "But then who? Who benefits from—…Ah! …Valter!" He closed his eyes for a moment, making a decision that he knew would forever tear him from the past.

"What is it?" the princess asked, pity clear on that pale face.

"…Princess Eirika of Renais. I would be your ally."

"What?"

Cormag's dark eyes burned with hatred, but it was not hatred for her. "I don't care why you're fighting. I've no interest in your goals. I want nothing but revenge, and I will have it." Once again, he clenched his hand around the deadly lance in his grip. "If I can kill Valter with these two hands, what care I if Grado brands me traitor?"

Eirika nodded, and suddenly whistled shrilly, making some sort of signal in the air with her hand, pointing towards Cormag. "Ally!" she shouted.

The other wyvern riders balked in astonished outrage at this betrayal and readied their lances, eyes on Cormag and the princess. The blond brother of the Sunstone turned and, without hesitation, picked up his steel-made lance and speared one of the riders through the throat. He heard the other's wyvern shriek suddenly, and he saw it falling from the sky, a ballista bolt protruding from its belly.

Eirika was off, then, beside the mercenary and bishop. The flame-haired paladin rode up, and hastily said, "Come, then. Let us take to the front lines—Aias is pressing us greatly, and if the Rausten reinforcements don't reach us soon, we'll need to eliminate him to ensure safety."

Cormag had never believed in seeing someone's heart reflected in their eyes; after all, if that were true, shouldn't he have trusted Eirika immediately? But maybe this was just something he saw now that he wasn't quite so blinded by a murderous rage. Then again, perhaps he was just imagining things. But those eyes… those vivid red eyes… reflected no malice, only kindness, loyalty and bravery. If nothing else, he was sure this man would not lance him in the back.

They made their way to the front lines, assisting more members of the army along the way, including one thief that almost got in over his head attempting to steal a gem from one of the Carcino priests. Soon enough, Pablo's reinforcements rode in, the wiry little sage smiling in wicked glee. The call went up through Eirika's army to swiftly surround Aias and take his head.

A young cavalier with short blond hair and green eyes gripped his lance tightly and struck the great knight first, slashing through a seam in the armor on his forearm—the retaliation with his short spear stung the young teenager in the side. Almost as soon as this happened, a slender man with long, flame-colored hair similar to the paladin's appeared, slicing into Aias' other arm—the great knight swung his short spear, but the slow, heavy strike missed the agile swordmaster completely as he turned, almost dancing as he struck again, hitting the same spot as before.

This time, a man in heavy, dull-colored robes with lavender hair dashed behind the swordmaster, clutching a book and chanting. Two fiery bolts collided with the enemy general's armor, scorching him badly; his revenge sung true as he hurled one of his deadly spears through the air, striking the man in the shoulder and almost pinning him to the ground with its force.

And now, the flame-haired paladin, that man with those astonishing eyes, rushed forward on his steed, hurling a javelin at the armored foe. It struck him in the seam of the shoulder armor, but the returning short spear struck him harder, making him gasp as it lodged in his left leg.

Aias was nearly down, yet all the soldiers in this army were gathering strength for a second attack. Cormag's chance to act was now.

His wyvern, Genarog, soared forward, over the paladin's head, diving in with his steel lance striking out in a hopeful attack. He had nothing against any of Eirika's army; he did not particularly care for them, as he did not know them, but he had no intention of seeing any of them die—and someone would if Aias did not fall at that moment.

Who would be the target? Not that swordmaster, whose agility was unmatched, who smiled and delivered stinging blows without fear of return injury. Perhaps that young cavalier, who bled heavily from the wound in his side. Perhaps that lavender-haired man who kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily as his shoulder bled freely.

Or maybe even that paladin with the striking eyes.

The wyvern rider suddenly felt something—a flash of desperation?—as his lance struck downward towards the man's chest. If he dodged, then…

But he did not. Aias fell, whispering words of respect at defeating him. A Knight's Crest lay half-buried in the dirt near the fallen great knight, which the thief from earlier quickly grabbed.

It was then that the Rausten reinforcements arrived. Following them was desperate conversation—they had to head on to Jehanna immediately, for Queen Ismaire was in danger… for she was missing. Somehow this stung the swordmaster, when he heard the words, more than anyone else. Cormag saw the orange-haired bishop rest a hand on his shoulder to whisper words of comfort…

Eirika shook her head as she conversed with Princess L'Arachel. "Very well. First, before we head on, we need to backtrack—_quickly_—for more supplies. We are almost out of weapons and healing staves.

"I know that each moment is precious, but if we make it to Jehanna with no way to keep ourselves alive, all will have been for naught. Ide and Serafew's armories and shops are where we need to go—let's set out immediately. On the way, we'll take stock of what each individual member of the army needs, and then get some for the supply caravan as backup weapons. If we hurry and stay alert, we should make it there and back within two weeks. Let's go!"

* * *

The rush through the mountains, across the sea, was fueled by a general fear in the army. What fueled these people to fight a nation so powerful as Grado, led by a princess of a ruined country?

Cormag did not care to be around the others to hear the whispers, so he remained in the dark. But as they rushed by the Tower of Valni, the order to halt came forth.

"Colm has spotted monsters within the tower. We need to leave some people behind to stop them from attacking our flanks—hopefully, this will keep nearby settlements safe as well," Eirika announced. "We can spare a few. I've already discussed with most of you, so I've got the choices. Seth, you'll know what to do if something goes wrong, so you'll lead the way inside. The others will be Neimi, Franz, Forde, Colm, Tethys, Ewan, and Cormag."

In a rush of activity, the chosen soldiers separated from the rest of the army to stand outside the tower as everyone else hurried on to Ide and Serafew. And so now they stood there, eight soldiers… most of them inexperienced.

"The danger should not be too great, as long as we are careful, but I would like to gauge the danger before bringing anyone too at risk inside. It wouldn't hurt to have guards at the door anyway—the Sacred Stone might be destroyed, but you never know what could happen," Seth announced.

"So what are you going to do, handsome?" Tethys asked, a sarcastic smile on her crimson lips. "Go in all by yourself? A bit dramatic, if you ask me."

Seth chuckled a little. "No, no, I'll take Cormag with me. The rest of you work well in pairs, and I believe Cormag is in less danger than you are if whatever is inside does indeed turn out to be a threat. Besides, his lance will complement my sword. Is this fine with you?"

The last question was directed at Cormag himself. He nodded. "Sure."

The rest formed into a ring around the door as paladin and wyvern rider went through the dark stone archway, unsure of what exactly was inside. Cormag absently brushed his hand against the Elysian Whip that had rested on his belt since his last birthday, given to him by Glen. What had his words been? _"You'll put this to good use soon, Cormag. I know you will. You'll know when the time comes."_

Smiling a little at the fond memory, he followed Seth in the dark hallway as they neared another room loomed beyond the next archway, lit by eternally burning torches, light dimmed by an almost supernatural darkness.

The smile vanished as he felt a certain anxiety at this unknown place assault him. "What exactly did that thief say he spotted here?" he asked the paladin.

"Monsters. Revenants and bonewalkers. I realize it's hard to believe, but… you'll see. It's not quite as hard to understand since the Sacred Stone here has been crushed."

"Crushed?"

"Yes. It was destroyed recently by some general in the Grado army. We believe his name was Caellach… Please be careful in here. I'll be here beside you, but you never know what danger could lie in wait."

Besides the shock and disbelief in the back of his mind that the Sacred Stone of Frelia was destroyed—by Caellach, no less—something else surfaced. He was no amateur to combat. He did not need this man's advice. For him to even hint at it irritated Cormag a little. But as the passed beyond the next archway, into that wide open room, he found his irritation washed away in a tide of shock and horror at what greeted both his sight and smell.

Monsters. Decaying, unnatural beasts, whose eyes turned almost immediately to the pair of soldiers, the light of violence and bloodlust in their dead, evil eyes.

"What…" he whispered, holding the reins tightly in his hand as a shudder of anxiety passed through Genarog. Even his wyvern knew this was unnatural and terrible… something that they'd never dreamed possible. And they were alone, but for this man and his steed.

"Stay by my side," Seth said calmly, drawing an iron sword.

Cormag hefted his lance and nodded. He had no problem agreeing with Seth's request.

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Two_


	2. Icy Veins

**Soul of the Wyvern Lord**

by the Legendary Armor

A/N: This story's been a lot of sketches and ideas, and I'm thankful for those of you that are reading it. Bit of a heads-up that this chapter is a bit long; also, it goes over the first support between Seth and Cormag, then skims over the second. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter; as always, feel free to review.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Icy Veins_

* * *

"_You can't stop it screaming out…"_

* * *

Shock.

He couldn't succumb to shock—he was too strong for that. Even with the stress and grief of Glen's death still hanging onto him, he couldn't lose it now. Taking a quick survey of the room, he saw that they'd just descended some steps. Directly ahead were more, with pillars on either side with walls built out of them, with side corridors. In effect, the room was symmetrical. Beyond that, he could see an open room and a few more lone pillars, but nothing else besides the decaying monsters.

Monsters that had already begun to move…

The wyvern rider looked over, expecting to see Seth readying to go forward, but the paladin was looking to the right. "There's something over there, heading this way," he explained. "I can hear it. If we charge forward, it may catch us from behind."

"Then I'll take the front, and you can watch my back," Cormag replied.

"Wait—" But it was no use; the wyvern rider flew up to the second set of steps, and the tide of dark creatures began to rush him. Seth galloped up to guard his flanks, while another creature—one of the zombies, revenants—shuffled towards him.

Meanwhile, Cormag was engaged in a full-scale battle. Indeed, the monsters were slow to react and rather predictable—not terribly strong, as Seth had said. That didn't mean they weren't terrifying—Cormag was still quelling his shock even as he lifted his lance and struck down the first of the creatures, piercing it through the face so terribly that it split and fell to the ground in a disgusting mess.

Some were moving skeletons, others were walking heaps of decayed flesh, but to Cormag it didn't matter—they were unnatural, they were evil, and they were trying to kill him, as well as Seth. They had to be destroyed.

The paladin was now engaged in combat with the revenant that had come from behind, but it was speedier than the others; it avoided his first strike, and barely survived the second. Meanwhile, Cormag had destroyed several of the other monsters already… to see another. One of those walking flesh heaps—but its skin had a sickly green pallor instead of gray, and it appeared to be much more heavily built… and those claws looked much more dangerous. It shuffled right towards him, lunging with those deadly black talons—

But he pulled Genarog up just in time, the claw sweeping under the wyvern's belly harmlessly. Cormag's return strike, however, was a great deal less harmless; the entombed's shoulder was laid open to the aged, blackened bone. While it stumbled back, he struck again, in the same spot, nearly cleaving it in two as he struck with such savage force. The beast fell to the ground, unmoving.

At this point, Seth had finished the walking dead he'd been fighting and was moving around to Cormag's right side to help him fight, but the tide of monsters surged forward once more, all attacking Cormag at almost the exact same time.

And he fended them off with an astounding grace. Even as those armed with weapons rushed him, he deftly parried and dodged, felling them with brute strength backed by an archer's accuracy. They were almost all gone, but Seth saw a few more advancing; and one had a rare sword, its blade glowing yellow and its hilt encrusted with jewels and runes.

"Ah!" He hated to do it, but he rode past Cormag, still surrounded on most sides, slinging his sword into the sheath on his hip and drawing an iron lance from his back. _He'll be safer if I do this._ He met the walking skeleton head-on, cutting across its chest and arm with the point of the lance. Making no noise but for its unnatural movement, it raised its sword—and instead of cutting at the paladin, the glow grew stronger, and erupted right where Seth had been but a moment ago. He'd dodged the deadly Runesword's attack just in time; his parrying thrust took care of the monster once and for all. _It can't go for Cormag's weakness now… wyverns are terrible with magic…_

Cormag, right behind him, flew over his head to get to the very last monster in the area—another green creature. Feeling strength unlike any other surge through him, he ignored the hit the creature scored on his shoulder; it barely touched him, and he struck it with all his might, his lance digging deep into decaying flesh. Still it tried to attack him, but Genarog flew to the side, giving Cormag a clear shot at the entombed's side—and thus it fell, leaving Cormag and Seth the only ones in the room besides their mounts. The Elysian Whip on Cormag's belt glowed softly…

But Seth was staring at him, almost expectantly—had the gleam of the whip caught his eye as well? He remembered a few days back when he'd been talking to Seth, and the paladin mentioned it…

_The dedication of the Renais knights had not gone unnoticed to Cormag—the blond had seen them train almost any moment they could, even though they were on a desperate march for supplies. Especially that flame-haired man who'd helped in the battle against Aias… the one with the striking eyes._

_It was late afternoon, and the army was resting for a moment to allow time to eat, let the horses rest, and weapons be cleaned. Seth hefted his lance, spinning it this way and that, feinting and striking out at an invisible target. The wyvern rider walked up to him, careful not to let curiosity into his voice._

"_Hey…" he greeted, "you're pretty good with a spear."_

_The sound of his voice caused the flame-haired paladin to stop and turn around. He flashed a brilliant smile, and at the same time seemed apologetic. "Thank you," he said, his voice smooth and almost melodic. "I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm the leader of the Knights of Renais—"_

_Cormag cut him off with the wave of his hand and a short, rough laugh. "I know you." Seth looked a little surprised, but said nothing, as if asking him to continue. "Of course I know you. You're General Seth, the Silver Knight."_

_Seth's reply was another smile and a chuckle. "…Yes, that's right. And you are Cormag, the renowned wyvern rider of Grado." The sun shining down on him made his hair and eyes glow… Cormag remembered even now those eyes, so piercing…_

"_If the legendary Silver Knight knows my name, I can't be doing too bad, huh?" His voice was tinged with the barest hint of bitterness and depression, and he thought maybe Seth had noticed—was that a flicker of concern?_

_He seemed to choose his next words with care, as if he meant nothing but respect. Somehow Cormag felt that was what the paladin felt, though maybe it was just those damnable shining eyes. "You and your brother, Glen, are famous even among the Knights of Renais." He watched Cormag intently. "We have no wyvern riders in Renais, and your stories are favorites among the men… I've been watching your combat style since you joined our forces."_

_Why was this man so curious? Was it his thirst for knowledge of fighting? Was his sense of duty really that strong? Cormag smirked just a little. "Oh? Well, tell me: what do you think?"_

_Without hesitation, he replied, "I'd love a chance to spar with you."_

_Oh? Interesting. What would he say if… "Not a chance. I could never beat you."_

_What would the answer be? Dripping with condescension? Arrogance? Idiocy, even? After all, he was just some high-up noble guard, wasn't he? Some foreigner wouldn't be all that important to him… he probably thought that his country's knights must be better than all the rest._

_But Seth smiled, still friendly and open. "So you say, but I can see in your eyes that you'll never accept failure."_

_This was surprising… and welcome. Cormag smiled—actually smiled—and said, "Heh… And all this time, I thought you were just another loyal dullard. Guess I was wrong. We should chat some more sometime."_

_This made Seth obviously happy; he seemed to glow even more under the brilliant sun. "Yes, I think I'd like that. Perhaps once things have eased up. I'm looking forward to it, Cormag."_

"_Sure thing."_

_He turned to walk away, feeling more content than he had in a long time, when Seth called out, "Cormag… You're strong. You'll use that whip soon enough."_

_The wyvern rider smiled again, but did not walk away. Instead, he changed the subject rather abruptly. "I've noticed you're better with a sword than a lance."_

_"Yes, most of the Renais knights specialize in the lance, so I took up to the sword. It suits me better, anyway." The paladin smiled a little. "Say, since the others aren't training with me as much, would you?"_

_The blond felt something inside him connect. "Sure. And while we're at it, teach me some of that fancy swordwork of yours."_

He pulled the whip from his belt and held it, carefully in his hands. This was a treasure to him… It was said that those capable of using it could force it to work by concentration, but those who were truly ready could just hold it, and hope, and it would speak to their soul and the heavens to imbue them with strength all on its own.

The blond didn't really know what to feel when the glow grew stronger and the light suddenly enveloped him, without him trying to force concentration at all.

A surge of strength and warmth flowed through his body, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation. He felt something happening to Genarog as well—was the wyvern growing larger? Sturdier? But the tingling started to fade, and once it was gone, he opened his eyes as the light faded away completely.

"I suppose now it's Cormag, renowned wyvern _lord_ of Grado," Seth smiled.

He only nodded, a little stunned, but quickly regaining his senses. "The others are waiting, right?"

"Yes," the paladin replied, "let's go and meet them."

* * *

Ewan began shouting as soon as the two warriors appeared outside. "Are you okay? Are you okay?!" The boy seemed to jump stiffly, as if trying to hold back from something, the most likely of which seemed to be something between embracing the warriors and checking them for injuries. Tethys laughed and told him to calm down, saying something like 'in that mood, you move like you've got rigor mortis'.

"Yes, thank you. There's no need to worry," Seth smiled. "The area has been cleared out, and we should be safe. Until Princess Eirika and the rest of the army returns, we should stay near the tower. We've enough tents for all; two to each, two guards rotating with two more every three hours. Within two days, we'll be marching to Jehanna Hall."

"Who will be sharing tents, General Seth?" Franz questioned, his face glowing with its usual enthusiasm.

"Let's see—Franz, you'll stay with your brother. Colm will share with Ewan, and Tethys will stay with Neimi. That leaves Cormag and I." He smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but Franz and Forde will be the first watch. Second will be Tethys and Neimi, third will be Colm and Ewan, fourth will, of course, be Cormag and myself."

Forde grumbled, which was no surprise, but they all set up camp without much complaint or trouble. By the time they were finished, dusk was settling upon them, and the brothers moved around the fire. The setup was nice—not too far from the road, the tents were carefully put up within an area of thick trees, and just beyond them they'd cleared enough vegetation to make a bed of stones as a makeshift firepit. It was actually quite defensible—anyone trying to attack them would make an enormous amount of noise getting to them, and they'd be awake long before anyone was marching into their tents.

As Cormag sat on his bedroll, Seth had already taken off most of his armor and put it in a neat pile beside him. He reached around with his arm to disengage the strap holding the pieces together, and stretched out on his blankets once he was finished. Cormag followed suit not long after, opting to crawl under the covers—it was slightly chilly to him.

And now seemed as good a time as any to talk, as they'd promised.

"Hey, Seth."

The paladin was abruptly pulled from his thoughts. He looked as if he'd been dozing off, but he smiled almost apologetically as he climbed under his own thick blankets. "Ah, Cormag… good timing." The blond realized then the paladin was probably quite fatigued—he looked over the other soldiers often, his attention always on something. But he still seemed apt for conversing. "I had something I wanted to ask you. Your family, are they all soldiers?"

He watched those striking eyes, locked with his own, and felt himself wanting to tell him. Still he replied, "Why do you ask?"

Seth's smile penetrated the dim light. "Your skill with the spear is amazing. Have you trained since you were a child?"

He didn't seem like the type to hold it against him. Somehow Cormag had gotten that feeling, since their last lengthy conversation. This wasn't a man who held himself above others because of his birth; peasant or knight made no difference. So why not let him know?

"No, I come from a long line of dirt-poor farmers. I wielded a plow, not a spear. When we were kids, Glen and I had to chase birds and animals from our fields. We used sticks and stones, and I think that helped with our aim, to be honest." He smiled just a little at the memory…

"Is that so…" He looked genuinely interested. "So why did you join the army?"

"It's a funny story, really…" And somehow, Cormag found himself telling him all about those childhood moments of he and Glen becoming wyvern riders. It was happy, until the story took a turn to the nearer present…

"But… the emperor changed. I still can't believe what's happened." The tanned man looked anxious, almost guilty, ridden with dark emotions behind those eyes.

Seth sighed. "…I was born into a family of knights, so it was a given that I should be one, too. I trained in spear and sword. I studied chivalry and swore my oaths of fealty. And because of my hard work, the late King Fado treated me like a second son." He seemed a little more distant now, but he drew just a little closer to Cormag to meet his eyes as he propped himself up on an elbow. "…It's funny. You and I are from different worlds, but we share the same loyalties."

Cormag shrugged, but he was obviously burdened. "True… but King Fado is dead now. And my emperor is the one that killed him… and my emperor is as good as dead to me." Inwardly, he smiled to himself, bitter but satisfied. _Perhaps we really do have more in common than I thought._

They rested easily, but there was so much on their minds…

* * *

It was easily described as an ominous sort of treat when Eirika and the rest came back with fresh weapons and supplies. Handing several new lances of different material, javelins, a sturdy iron sword, and a few vulneraries to Cormag, Seth held back a sigh. "We're on the road again today, Cormag. Will you ride beside me near the front?"

This time, the blond wasn't too surprised. Seth had obviously taken a liking to him, but he certainly didn't mind—the other man was the best company he'd had in a long time, besides his brother… "Sure. I'd be glad to."

The ride, though rushed, was rather uneventful, even as they passed through Port Kiris. The way was clear of soldiers for the most part, and they skirted around whatever possible enemies might be in their way. Cormag stayed near Seth the entire time… after all, he wasn't too familiar with anyone else in the army, and they could watch each other's backs.

But once they got to Teraz Plateau, everything began to change.

"Monsters ahead," Colm reported from scouting with Ewan and Saleh. "Can't avoid 'em this time. We'll have to fight."

"A skirmish?" Eirika bit her lip in worry. "Very well. I suppose we'll take our weapons to combat then."

Some readied the remains of their old weapons—"saving the real stuff for Jehanna"—and the frontal assault party was ready to go. The area was large—very large—but familiar to most of the army already, as it was here that Prince Innes and the mercenaries of Gerik's company had been rescued.

"We'll split into two groups. This half, follow me!" Eirika shouted. On her team would be Ewan, Saleh, Franz and Neimi, while Seth and Cormag led the other side, which also consisted of Joshua and Artur.

It just so happened there was a mountain hiding their first set of foes. Cormag smirked. "This is my kind of thing. I'll fly over and attack, and you can circle on land and get them from the side while they're distracted." Seth nodded in agreement, and they were off.

Everything, so far, was going according to plan. Cormag soared over the mountain, and Genarog went into a full dive at a bonewalker wielding a Killing Edge sword. His lance left it barely standing—its counter was a scrape to Cormag's thigh, but the wyvern lord's second strike left it a pile of dust.

Seth was by his side in an instant, lance lunging forward in a brutal attack at another monster… this one wielding a bow. He breathed deeply, then smiled at Cormag. "Let's push forward, but make sure we don't leave Joshua and Artur behind. They won't be able to keep up as well on foot."

They pushed onward, and a huge spider was creeping forth to meet their advance. From the side, one of the floating eyes—a mogall—attacked Seth with its dark, magical rings, but the paladin dodged. He ignored that one and instead destroyed the other that hadn't quite gotten to attack the army yet, while Joshua danced with his sword around the one that had first shown up.

Cormag took it upon himself, then, to ride to the front of Seth and take on the bael spider that was easily the size of Genarog. He could see that the paladin was physically weaker and frailer than he was, and the spider wasn't going to give the paladin the chance to ready himself for another attack.

He struck it fiercely, his lance plunging deep into its filthy, fuzzy body, but the stubborn thing still lived and tried to claw at him. Genarog danced upwards, the bael's legs missing completely, and Cormag's return strike felled it for good. Another scuttled forward to take the spider's place, but the wyvern lord and his mount dodged again and impaled it.

With Seth right behind him, he charged forward past the stone wall, now covered in the blood of fiends, and to the steps of the small fortified area, where he slew a demon dog in one fell shot. This time it was Seth who led the attack; he rode around the forts to slay another of the demonic dogs, while Cormag took care of a bonewalker and its sword. Joshua and Artur ran behind them, keeping up surprisingly well.

But as Cormag looked past Seth, something inside of him froze as the paladin shouted, "Stay back! Stay just beyond my reach, Cormag!"

He hated this, but there was a good chance he and Genarog would die if he didn't listen to the paladin. A tide of monsters rushed forward at the paladin—a tarvos with a deadly red Swordslayer, a gargoyle with a rusted lance, and two bonewalker _archers_…

The Swordslayer was no problem—Seth's steel lance, though somewhat worn, had a clear advantage over the tarvos's weapon. The gargoyle scored a glancing hit on his left shoulder, enough to cut the armor, but Seth's retaliating strike destroyed it almost instantly. As blood began to seep down the leather shoulder cover he wore, the first archer advanced and missed, but of course was too far away for the paladin to hit. The second archer advanced, but Seth wasn't fast enough—the arrow lodged in the new opening in his shoulder armor, a spray of crimson flying into the air.

His left shoulder…

Fighting the memory of Valter's deadly lance, he focused on the unnatural, creeping fire that had begun to spread through the wound. _It was poisoned… _he thought to himself, grimacing. But he tried his best to keep his pain from showing—it still wasn't safe for Cormag to advance too far, as there was another archer leading the charge. Determination keeping him strong, he eliminated the archer that hit him with a deft thrust of his lance, but the other still lurked with a third behind it—they both shot and missed him. Another bael snuck from behind the forts to attack, but Seth landed a hit squarely in the center of its face, and it fell with a rattling hiss.

He lunged forward on his war steed and struck down the archer with the poisonous arrows at the same time Cormag destroyed the other.

"Seth! General Seth!!" Artur shouted. "Are you well? Is the venom—"

"I'm fine! Heal me if you can, but we must wipe out the remaining fiends!"

That in itself wasn't a problem; by then, Eirika's half of the frontliners had rejoined them, and destroying the last monsters was easy. Cormag flew down to the ground beside Seth and asked roughly, "What's wrong? Why are you breathing so heavily?"

Artur spoke up before the paladin could reply, brandishing a heal stave and apologies. "General Seth, please… Forgive me. I have no staff to cure the poison, but I can heal you and send you to rest in the wagon caravan."

"T-thank you…"

The bishop frowned as the light of healing faded; the poison still coursed through the paladin. It was beginning to wear off quickly, but it was still there; he'd probably have a fever for a couple days. And his shoulder… Artur had been told about the wound Valter had left him, as he was one of the healers in the army now.

"Your shoulder is going to require extra attention due to the lance injury you took before. Someone needs to stay with you in the caravan to apply a vulnerary once every several hours—"

"I'll do it."

The bishop turned and looked at Cormag in surprise. "Are you sure? He'll need someone by his side for two days at the very least. The poison might leave him fevered as well."

"It's not a problem."

Artur smiled as Joshua placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to lead him away. "Thank you. Ewan can lead you to the wagon you'll be in—everything you'll need is in there. I'll check in every once in a while, or one of the other healers will."

Seth's face was devoid of any smile as he began to slump in his saddle. Already his face had grown pale, and a fiery pain lanced through his shoulder…

* * *

It wasn't really a wagon, in any sense, but Cormag didn't care, as long as it didn't bump too much.

The contraptions in the caravan that the army used to hold their storage and injured people were more like large, sturdy carriages built specifically for holding things—and it was, oddly enough, a very smooth ride. That suited him just fine.

That night, as they drew to a stop to make camp, Cormag stayed with him even as the others began to pitch tents and make dinner. The paladin had slept since he'd been tucked under heavy blankets, sweating with fever… His armor had been taken off earlier as he was first tended, and then bandaged. Now he woke, and the first thing he saw was Cormag watching him.

"You're awake," the wyvern lord said, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "Good. I need to put another vulnerary on your shoulder now, anyway, and change the bandages."

"Ah, really? I'm glad my armor's already off, then. I hate to say this, but I'm not sure I can move too steadily right now." He smiled a little, his expression strained. "Thank you, Cormag. I'm sorry if this is a burden."

"Nah, it's fine." He helped the other man sit up, and carefully began to unwrap the gauze that Artur had put around his chest as well as his shoulder to properly keep it in place. Seth didn't squirm at all, though he certainly was surprised at the gentleness of Cormag's hands…

But as the last of the bandages fell away, Cormag's expression fell just a little. It wasn't the healing of the recent arrow wound and lance scrape—previously a small, sharp puncture that was now scabbing over with another jagged red wound over it—but the scar beneath it that traveled from the area between his neck and shoulder to just past his shoulder and upper arm. It was healing and fading, as if being treated daily, but it was obviously a terrible wound that had caused it.

"Who could have done this to you?" the blond asked, somewhat stunned.

All remnants of Seth's smile faded. "It's… it's not important. Some congratulate me, for instead of a scar I would have died had I not fled that battle, and so would Princess Eirika… yet I see it not as a source or pride. It's nothing to worry about, either."

"But who did it? You're one of the most powerful knights in the Renais cavalry."

"Well, it was a very powerful man that I was up against." A cold feeling began to settle in the pit of Cormag's stomach. Surely he didn't mean… but that look on his face…

"Yes… it was the Moonstone, General Valter."

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Three_


	3. Clouded Eyes

**Soul of the Wyvern Lord**

by the Legendary Armor

A/N: Thank you for continued support and helpful suggestions. I apologize for the delay, but here is the next chapter—during the course of it, the third support will be included. Thanks for reading, and please review if you have the time.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Clouded Eyes_

* * *

"_How did it come to this…"_

* * *

"You've fought Valter?!"

Seth nodded quietly. "To be more specific, I found myself in a confrontation that I fled from. I do not regret the action, however." He looked up, his serious, yet kindly gaze meeting Cormag's dark eyes. "Cormag… If I may ask you something…"

The wyvern rider felt compelled to speak. Seth was such an understanding person, it was difficult to _not_ want to tell him everything… "Yes, what?"

"Why are you fighting in our army? Is it… revenge?"

…Was that sadness in those striking red eyes? Was that fear? Was this what a friend did? Cormag had never truly been close to anyone but his brother, so he knew little of friendships and bonds. But this man… He knew he could trust him.

"Of course it is. Valter… He murdered my brother, and mutilated his corpse, treating it as if it were nothing but a sack of grain to be thrown around Grado's palace. I know he has committed countless other acts of horror—someone must make him pay. I will kill him with my own two hands, and I will enjoy it."

The moment seemed to slow. Seth looked at him carefully, and finally said, "…What will you do, then, once he is dead?"

"…I don't know." Cormag looked over at the paladin, so pale and… fevered? He was sweating, despite wearing no shirt, and being in the cool shade. "Enough with the questions. You've got to rest."

Footsteps rose above the general din of people rushing about outside, as someone drew close to the caravan. Franz stuck his head through the curtains at the back, already whispering, "Sir Cormag, is General—oh. Um, we've gotten a tent pitched for both of you, but if you feel as though you still need to stay in the wagon, General, then that's fine—"

Seth shook his head. "I'm well enough to sleep in a tent. It's safer than being alone in a wagon, anyway, if we're attacked at night." He offered the young cavalier of Renais a weak smile. "Besides, Franz, I can't very well leave Cormag alone, can I?"

"O-of course not! I apologize to both of you, and—"

"Calm down, and go get some sleep," Seth interrupted. Nodding eagerly, Franz bowed his head and vanished behind the curtains again, leaving the paladin and wyvern lord alone once more.

Cormag… wasn't sure what to think about this man. Seth continued to stand by him, even as he was weak, even as he was recovering… It had almost sounded as if his words to Franz were almost… excuses. But no matter what they were, he knew one thing: this man was his friend, his only close friend in the world, and he wasn't going to let something like this happen again. It was his fault that he'd been hurt… his fault that his shoulder had suffered even more abuse.

And he hadn't even apologized or thanked him.

_That_ thought struck him as surely and painfully as a blade would—that his friend had put himself in direct danger for him, and all he'd said afterwards were ramblings about Valter and revenge. But how could he bring it up now? How could he, without sounding awkward?

But Seth seemed fine, as if all was well between them, as he offered the blond another smile. He carefully pulled his shirt on, and then began to slide gingerly out of the sturdy wagon into the lively camp. Cormag practically launched himself outside and then offered the paladin a hand down, concern on his tanned face.

"Careful. You'll hurt yourself." Seth chuckled a bit in response, but he gently took the offered hand and climbed down as carefully as he could. The wyvern lord grabbed some more bandages and vulneraries from inside, and then looked around for Franz, who waved them over to their tent.

"I'll get your weapons in here; wait just a second." The cavalier bounded off, and Seth took the opportunity to settle down into his bedroll—he managed to do so with hardly a wince.

His eyes closed, and he said not a word as Cormag took off his own armor and crawled under his blankets. Franz returned a moment later with Forde, and put their weapons in the entrance; they said nothing to them, respecting their silence.

However, Seth seemed to want to break it once more. "Cormag…"

"What is it?"

"I know it's not my place, but… I want you to try and consider your heart before you face Valter." He did not look over at his companion, as if he were afraid of offending him somehow. "Vengeance can tear a man apart inside. And what is left afterwards? What is left when you've achieved such a goal, when you let nothing else exist in your heart?"

Cormag watched him; he was taken by surprise, but at the same time, it was almost as if he'd expected it. "I won't stop seeking revenge."

"I won't ask you to. Just… please, find something else to live for, as well. It would sadden me to see you fall into self-destruction."

Several silent moments passed after that. Cormag wasn't tired… but as he listened to Seth's breathing fall into a steady, even rhythm, he felt it lulling him to sleep… and soon, he, too, drifted into slumber.

* * *

Several more days passed, and as they drew closer to Jehanna, the army grew more restless. Seth recovered rapidly, but Cormag continued to stay by his side, too prideful to apologize or thank him, but too worried simply walk away.

He woke one morning to the blinding glare of sunlight as the flap of the tent was pulled open, letting in all the sun's rays. Seth stood there, and, haloed by the light, seemed almost… ethereal. He smiled as the wyvern lord rubbed his eyes and wordlessly began putting on his armor. "Can I have a word with you, Cormag?"

More of his coherence returned by the second, but still the blonde remained groggy. "Oh, Seth. Of course. What can I do for you?" Looking back at the Silver Knight, he saw a thoughtful look on the slimmer man's face.

"I've been thinking about your story, and I've come to a decision."

Curiosity… that was the feeling that welled up inside Cormag at that moment. What did he mean? Why did he look so serious? "Hm? What are you talking about?"

Seth kneeled down beside him, and began helping him put his armor on. "…Cormag, listen. As a General of the Knights of Renais, I'd like to offer you a post."

"What?" The wyvern lord was caught completely off-guard… it seemed as if the paladin was full of surprises. "You want me to join the Knights of Renais?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, exactly. I've been watching you fight, and I've been thinking about this for some time. Since we've been speaking, I've seen more than just your fighting prowess. I've seen that you're a strong and noble person as well." The serious look receded a bit, replaced by something more close, more personal, with a small smile to accompany it. "You are a man I would risk my life fighting beside."

That sentence… froze Cormag inside. He could not look away from Seth's shining, dark red eyes, but he felt guilt fall on him once more like a horrible, titanic wave. "Prince Ephraim will be a great king. Would you fight for him with me?"

He didn't want that smile to vanish. But he didn't want to be any more of a traitor… nor did he wish to take such comfort in riding beside the man later, after this was over. He surely didn't deserve it… "I really appreciate it. Thanks, Seth. But… Grado is my home. I can't trade loyalties to Renais just like that." _Even if my oaths now mean nothing… and even if it would certainly be pleasant…_

But there was some form of understanding in Seth's eyes, still, and he seemed to blame the wyvern lord for nothing—not for being a traitor, not for his injuries, and not for his base feelings of vengeance. "…I knew you would say that."

He couldn't just mean to leave it at that! He hadn't meant to drive him away— "Emperor Vigarde is my only lord. My duty now is to correct the mistakes he has made. That's why I'm here. I hope you can understand."

_Pathetic,_ he thought. He almost sounded as if he were pleading… But Seth took no notice of that, just smiled. "Yes, of course… Still, I'm glad that I met you."

The blond finished strapping in the last bit of his armor—a sturdy, worn gauntlet—and looked up, one of those rare, genuine smiles on his face. "Same here, Seth. Now, let's get this war over with, shall we?"

Seth's response was encouraging… and full of sincerity. "Yes, and when it's done… we'll get together and tell some stories."

The wyvern lord smirked. "I'm looking forward to it!"

* * *

They were close… so close…

The Princess of Renais' speech echoed throughout the ranks of the small ragtag army as they stood only miles from Jehanna Hall. "The Hall has indeed been captured by Grado's forces. To ensure the safety of Queen Ismaire and save the Sacred Stone, we must lead an assault on the royal hall itself…"

L'Arachel conversed with Dozla heatedly, and whispers passed through the army from their spy reports… It seemed Colm had spotted one of L'Arachel's old companions among the enemy ranks.

The words, surely, were unsettling… especially to a certain few in the army. Artur had never seen Joshua look so uneasy… but they continued on, wary and ready for the first sign of combat.

And as they entered the hall, they caught the first glimpse of the soldiers… and they readied their weapons. They were ready to fight… they were ready to die.

* * *

Seth charged forward, beginning the long, difficult assault on Jehanna. The soldier at the northeastern corridor's door never stood a chance as Seth's lance swept him easily aside, and the sneaky Colm took the opportunity to unlock the door and then fall back as L'Arachel rescued him.

Cormag flew over Seth and into the corridor itself, blocking the door as two axe-wielding toughs rushed him—one scraped his wyvern's left leg, and in retaliation, it tore him in two. The wyvern lord took care of the other one with a javelin, and smiled grimly. _Genarog didn't appreciate that…_

"Cormag, look out!"

A dark-robed figure was shrouded in shadow, pointing at Cormag menacingly. A dark, pulsing cloud began to appear under Genarog… he rushed forward just as the fog constricted with a snake-like hiss and launched the javelin towards the druid, dropping him in an instant.

What he did _not_ expect was for the Princess of Rausten to rush past him on her horse, waving her staff about and shouting at a shady-looking brunette trying to weave his way through the fighting, a sword at his side. Cormag didn't hear their conversation, but L'Arachel threw her hand up and shouted "Ally!", and Seth was there in an instant, throwing the brunette man onto the back of his steed.

The door in front of the Silver Knight was wide open at this point, and a myrmidon stared him in the face with a wicked grin—that grin vanished, however, when he caught sight of Cormag and Genarog, rushing above Seth's head, javelin racing towards the myrmidon's side. The swordsman fell, a sickening crack sounding through the hallway as his head hit the floor.

The rogue brunette rolled his eyes as L'Arachel shouted "Rennac, to my side!" Ignoring her, he jumped off of Seth's horse but readied himself behind the powerful duo of paladin and wyvern lord… almost as if to reach the chests in the next room.

One man, taller than Cormag by a good margin if he wasn't on Genarog, threw a spinning axe at the blonde as hard as he could. He tried to pull up, but the blade grazed his left arm. He ignored the slice of pain and the feel of damp warmth, and speared the man in the face with a javelin, dropping him to the ground as he writhed for a few seconds before lying still.

Another man, looking almost as though he were the brother of the first, rushed with another spinning axe, but this time Cormag deflected it with his javelin completely and ended the man's life quickly by skewering him in the stomach. Two more druids with their strange dark magic tried to trap him in the constricting, black fog, but they both missed and met their end.

He advanced further with Seth, and the flame-haired paladin rushed forward to meet a general with his lance. He found a seam in the enemy's armor, and dropped him in a sickening spray of crimson.

He waved a signal at Cormag, and the wyvern lord nodded, understand. The Silver Knight inched forward, and a druid took the opportunity—the bait, as it were—and attacked.

As Seth met the druid with his javelin, the rest of their group advanced behind them, taking the chests and watching their back—L'Arachel hovering around Rennac as he picked the locks on the chests, Joshua and Artur as a fighter and magic-user team, and Tethys in the very rear to provide further backup.

As the druid fell, Seth peered forward and saw a lone priest holding a staff. The man met the paladin's eyes and looked suddenly terrified.

Seth shook his head. _He's so afraid… just a simple healer… if we can eliminate all the enemy soldiers before he can heal them, perhaps he can be spared._ He inched forward again, readying to rush past the priest to the general several feet beyond him, switching to his iron sword in anticipation that Cormag would finish the man off. Cormag hovered behind, and the rest of the group was nearby as well.

Seth turned and made to signal Cormag forward, when suddenly—Cormag's eyes widened, and his face twisted in surprise and fear. He began shouting.

"Move! Seth, move towards me!"

_What?_ The paladin looked back towards his front, and saw that the simple healer was not a simple healer at all… The staff in his hands glowed a fierce golden-red light, and a pulsating circle of the light suddenly appeared around Seth. Feeling a surge of… panic?… he tried to get his horse to move back—

—but the ring of crimson and gold tightened, constricting his body painfully. He held back a cry, and then—what was this? The light was being absorbed into his body, through his clothing and armor…

A dim red shroud fall over his vision, and then he felt a horrible malice rise inside him. He blacked out completely…

* * *

Cormag watched in horror as Seth slumped in his saddle, then suddenly snapped back to a rigid sitting position, the grip on his iron sword tightening. He turned his mount and lunged at the wyvern lord, madness on his face, his eyes a fierce, glowing red—a sick, soulless red, so unlike his kind and understanding gaze.

He raised his lance defensively on instinct alone, for his shock still clawed at his heart. Seth's expression had twisted into something feral, something wild, something completely uncontrollable—a mad grin unlike any other. The paladin's blade struck against Cormag's steel lance, a clang resounding throughout the hall.

Once again, the paladin lunged for him, but this time, Cormag did not block in time—Seth had always been on the faster side, and Genarog had little room to maneuver in the hallway. He felt iron score against his armor, hard enough to bruise, but nothing more. The berserk Silver Knight struck again, faster still than the wyvern lord's lance, and cut his thigh wide open… The wyvern lord urged Genarog to back up as another of the crimson-gold rings tried to surround them, and the priest's magic missed them completely.

And as Cormag fought down his feeling of shock, the anguish, he spotted the general behind the priest dashing forward as fast as the heavy armor would allow—straight as Seth's vulnerable back!

Cormag blocked another of his dearest friend's strikes, and tried to cry out a warning, but Seth could not hear him through the magic controlling his mind and soul.

The general's armor made such noise that Seth's mount, who in this situation was already completely terrified—what had become of its master so suddenly?—turned, trying to force the paladin to deal with the larger threat.

But Seth, still focused on Cormag, was trying to attack the wyvern lord even completely turned away from him, twisting strangely in his saddle. The general smirked and cut at him with a heavy lance, and caught Seth in the face with the blunt end of it, the bladed end cutting his cheek as he pulled the weapon back.

Blood seeped from the wound, and crimson began to leak from the corners of his mouth… but he forced his horse around again, to face Cormag once more. Despite the blood, he still grinned, tinted by magical insanity, and cut at the wyvern lord with all of his strength.

Cormag raised his lance once more, blocking the weapon—but the iron slid off the steel, the force of the desperate block sending the blade into his side. He stifled a cry of pain, and looked up to see the general going after Seth's vulnerable back.

Without pause, he slung his lance into a strap on Genarog, and then pulled out a javelin. He threw it, as hard as he could, praying to whatever deity that might listen for it to strike true—and so it did, through the eye slit of the general's helm. He backed up once more as another of the magical rings tried to entrap him, and it missed once more…

Crimson stained his shirt as his blood began to seep from his side wound, his pants already more crimson than blue. Pain lanced through him like a paralyzing fire, but he looked up again, ready to attempt to block another of Seth's strikes…

But all he saw through his rapidly blurring vision was Seth's face… bloody and completely horrified…

And then Genarog's shrill voice, crying out in alarm… he dropped the reins, slumping over as darkness stole his senses… The last thing he felt was Genarog's cool scales on his face as oblivion stole him from consciousness, Seth's frantic shouting fading away in his mind...

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Four_


End file.
